Dresden Files
Dresden Files RPG - Cleveland (Download Link) The KotN crew started out and played in a fantasy noir version of their home town of Cleveland. Follow along as their characters deal with the ups and downs of fighting monsters, solving mysteries and diplomacy in a world were the thing hiding in the dark might be a terrifying creature but that doesn't mean they won't sit down for a drink at a neutral grounds. Neutral Grounds (Download Link) The KotN takes a first look at the Dresden Files RPG system using a pre-made story and set of characters. Regarded as skippable by most of the crew, it still doesn't fail to produce some fun action and dialogue. : Characters Who's your favourite character from Neutral Grounds? Nate Sean Zack Martin Dania : : Discussion Delivery (Download Link) White council wizard Allan Montgomery has been summoned back to his home town of Cleveland to solve the mystery of the disappearance of his mentor, Bill Donovan. Cleveland is a stark contrast to his previous station in the Bahamas and he's going to need every friend he can get, new and old, if he is to get to the bottom of the case and survive the process. : Characters : Noteworthy NPCs : CitySheet.jpg CitySheet2.jpg AllanSheet.jpg RobertoSheet.jpg MaxwellSheet.jpg LondonSheet.jpg EdmundSheet.jpg AllanSheet.jpg Subway Entrance.jpg|Entrance to the abandoned subway Subway Stairs.jpg|Stairs down to the abandoned subway Emergecy Exit Dresden.jpg Forgotten Subway.jpg|The abandoned subway Bills paper.jpg|Bill Donovan's notes Teddy Bear.jpg|Creepy teddybear Theatre Dresden.jpg|The layout of the theatre Emerald Necklace.jpg|Map of the Emerald Necklace Emerald Necklace Recent.jpg|Recent Map of the Emerald Necklace Who's your favourite character from Delivery? Allan Montgomery Roberto Martinez Maxwell Edison London Deels Edmund Schodowski : Discussion : Rituals (Download Link) The heroes reunite to solve a case involving ritualistic murders. Roberto's father is in trouble again and this time it might be worse than it's ever been. Relationships between the crew are still strained from the explosive finale of Delivery. Can they put their disagreements aside to save lives and fight the growing evil? Can Roberto's friend be trusted? Can Edmund successfully have his new coffee shop designated as neutral grounds? You'll have to listen in to find out. : Characters : Noteworthy NPCs : Dresden Encounter Map.jpg Higher Grounds.jpg Horseshoe Casino.jpg Metro Hospital.jpg Tarot Manny.jpg Tarot Sun.jpg Tarot Warden.jpg Soul Pendant.jpg Angel Statue2.jpg Angel Statue.jpg Who's your favourite character from Rituals? Allan Montgomery Roberto Martinez Maxwell Edison London Deels Edmund Schodowski Zelda Sykes Reppa Pierce Stephen Tomin Dresden Files One Shot (Download Link) Enough of the players are sick that Tom runs a one shot. It would seem that there was a break in at Zelda's apartment. As usual, nothing is as simple as it seems. : Characters Who's your favourite character from the One Shot? London Deels Roberto Martinez Maxwell Edison Edmund Schodowski Reppa Pierce Echoes (Download Link) : Characters The effects of the team's previous actions are starting to catch up with them. The events at the mansion leave a teenage girl in the care of London. Her background creates complications that might affect the entire city but even that gets put on the back burner for an even larger issue. Storm clouds are growing as demonic powers begin to make a play for the land of the living and the heroes are the best last hope to stop them before they are able to achieve their goals. : Noteworthy NPCs Emerald Necklace Recent.jpg Emerald Necklace.jpg Who's your favourite character from Passages? Allan Montgomery Roberto Martinez Maxwell Edison London Deels Edmund Schodowski Reppa Pierce Stephen Tomin : Discussion Dresden Files Next Gen One Shot (Download Link) With summer in full swing and most of the Knights on vacation, Tom ran a one shot with some of the younger members of the Knights family. A ritual involving a baby, a dead man not quite staying that way, action and intrigue. The next generation of the Knights hit the ground running. : Characters : Noteworthy NPCs Category:Campaign